Peduik
Peduik is a member of the Order of Mata Nui. History Peduik originally had another name. He became a servant of the Brotherhood of Makuta early in his life. Around this time, the Brotherhood of Makuta held a dangerous artifact, the legendary Kanohi Trankerkokiskorniahk, Mask of Chaos, which was personally guarded and researched by Makuta Nutrex. When Makuta Teridax usurped the leadership of the Brotherhood, Nutrex was ordered to figure out a way to harness the Trankerkokiskorniahk's full power. Fearing this, the Order of Mata Nui contacted Peduik and convinced him to join them. Peduik was then assigned to steal the Mask of Chaos from Nutrex. Peduik accomplished this task and gave the mask to the Order for safekeeping. Peduik spent the next millennia spying on the Brotherhood of Makuta for the Order, and his reports were instrumental during the Destiny War. He was given the daunting task of spying on Teridax and followed him on Voya Nui and Mahri Nui, where he was mutated by the black waters. Peduik witnessed Teridax's battle against Brutaka and reported all of the details to the Order, which contributed to Brutaka's admission back to the Order. After Teridax's death, Peduik migrated to Spherus Magna with all the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe to start a new life. The Invasion When the Chorak invaded Spherus Magna, Peduik was grouped with Frustrator, Deriahk and Brutaka to rescue the Agori Gryk. He and Brutaka managed to rescue a Ko-Matoran, but Deriahk and Frustrator succeeded in their mission. Gryk revealed the origins and intentions of the Chorak, as well as the possible salvation of Spherus Magna: the legendary Mask of Wishes. To find out the location of the mask, the group consulted Veuy. Peduik eventually joined the group that attacked Metru Magna to rescue Vavakx from the Chorak, ending the war. Defunction Peduik was hired by Veuy to help him investigate the deaths of several Matoran in a village near Metru Magna. Kryehk, the village leader, showed the only clue she had, a dagger, and after inspecting it Peduik concluded that it was best to consult with a historian. The object was identified as the legendary Dagger of Space, one of the three Keys of Defunction. The team decided to collect all the relics to solve the mystery. Kryehk pointed out that Kapokhed, the guardian of her village, had the second piece: the Gem of Destiny. They returned to the village, but everything was in ruins and the gem had been stolen by a being named Boparok. Kapokhed said that the third relic, the Chain of the Spirit, was in the cave of the forest that used to be the home of the Makuta Zakkond. They met with the Makuta a few hours later and he led them into his cave. Inside, Peduik discovered several Matoran corpses. Suddenly Boparok, the being that stole the Gem of Destiny, made his entrance and defeated the team. During the commotion, Kryehk found the Chain of the Spirit and revealed herself to have been Makuta Pakark in disguise all the time. Pakark trapped Peduik and his companions in dark energy then took all the relics and disappeared. Freed from their prisons, Peduik and the rest argued with Boparok, who explained that his intention had been to stop Pakark and that the Makuta was going to use the relics in conjunction with the Mask of Wishes to destroy the cosmos. Returning to Metru Magna, Pakark opened an entrance to the Spiritual Dimension to finalize his plan. Veuy went after him, emerging from the Spiritual Dimension victorious and with Pakark in chains. Rebellion Peduik worked again for Veuy as a spy during the events of the Rebellion in Xianori. He spied on a meeting between Toa Nugru, Deriahk and Koved, in which they revealed that the Spherus Magna Council had become corrupt. When the Rebellion ended, Peduik confirmed to Veuy his suspicions of corruption within the Spherus Magna Council. Veuy asked what he should do with this information, whereupon Peduik replied that Veuy should make it public. Veuy followed the advice and revealed the information. Abilities and Traits Peduik usually has a jolly disposition and is known for causing mischief. He is also, however, very cautious of others. His experiences in the Brotherhood of Makuta made him into a being of cold and controlled feelings, endowed with great common sense. Peduik has the power to become invisible at will. He does not leave a shadow behind when he becomes invisible and he's also able to mask his thermal signature. Exposure to the Pit Mutagen transformed him into his current state. Like any member of the Order of Mata Nui, Peduik's mind is shielded against all forms of telepathy and mental aggression. Members of Peduik's species are naturally amphibious. Mask and Tools Peduik wears a Great Mask of Incomprehension, which gives him the power to scramble spoken and written languages. With it, he can make a target only speak and write nonsense, or he can also modify previously written material to make it permanently illegible. This mask is very useful in his sabotage work, allowing him to disrupt any exchange of information between his targets. Peduik is armed with a whip charged with electrical energy. He can mentally control the whip, allowing him to capture or entangle his opponents quickly and accurately. He also has a Kanoka Launcher and dual Pocket Rhotuka Launchers as backup weapons. Originally, Peduik wore green and black armor but after The Invasion he changed it to a completely black one to help him hide in the darkness. Trivia *The Mask of Incomprehension Peduik wears is a 3D Print designed by KhingK. Category:Matoran Universe Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Mutant Category:Order of Mata Nui